Summer Lovin'
by Miki-chi
Summary: NO SCHOOL! Kid's invited the gang to his Vacation House for the first week of summer. A big house, free food, and chillin at the beach is all a cool guy like Soul could ask for! But when some awkward situations come up, will Soul be able to keep his cool?


I know I haven't finished my first story yet, but I have some major Writer's Blackage ^^;; But this one~ I have it all planned out, and it's for a contest on a site I am on...that ends on the 10th. xD So I will definitely be finishing this one!

I hope you guys like this one~ Please R&R!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of it's Characters.

---------

"Yahoo!!~"

A voice rang out in the air, a split second before the bell rang. The FINAL bell. Every kid, save a couple of nerds, all cheerfully broke out into chatter and ran out the door.

That loud voice that had celebrated a bit earlier than everyone else, belonged to no one other than Black Star. He now stood on his desk in his Star! Pose, one arm extending upwards and pointing towards the ceiling, while the other one rested on his hip. "I, THE GREAT ME, NOW ANNOUNCE THE END OF THIS VERY LONG SCHOOL YEAR! You may thank me for keeping it so interesting!" He proclaimed to an almost nonexistent audience.

"Heehee, yes, Black Star, you made it a very interesting year, once again." Tsubaki, his weapon, replied with a sweet, but nervous smile. "But, maybe you should come down from there…"

"HAHAHA!! NO WORRIES, TSUBAKI!" The blue haired meister yelled out laughing, stomping on the desk he stood on. "SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME CAN'T FALL FROM THIS HEIGHT!"

"Shut up, Black Star. It's not cool to be so loud." Soul gazed up at the short kid from the chair he was sitting on. Why was someone as cool as him not out of the chair yet? Why was someone as cool as him not out of the _building_ yet? Only one answer….Maka.

Maka was still in the room, saying her last farewell to the teacher before the summer break. How a cool person like him ended up with such a nerd for a meister…… But he grinned at the girl, watching her as she animatedly talked to Stein. 'She's not all too bad, though.' He thought to himself.

"Hmmm~ Who're you lookin' at, Souuuul?" A voice purred into his ear, nearly making him jump out of his seat.

"B-black Star?! Don't do that!!" He yelled at him. Getting surprised…was uncool! His best friend was ruining his image! "I am not looking at anyone." He grumbled, looking away from the blue haired boy and standing up. "Let's get out of here…I've been in this building for too long today."

"Hmmhmmhmm~" Black Star chuckled suspiciously. "No one, no one, right…" Soul rolled his eyes as he _felt_ the kid smirk at him. He didn't know what his best friend was thinking, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Hey, Maka." Soul called out to his meister. "We're leaving, let's go!" He waited at the door for her, getting another strange chuckle from Black Star, and a uncertain smile from Tsubaki, who pushed her partner through the door. Soul just rolled his eyes again, and sighed.

Looking back towards Maka, he saw her packing her things, and heading towards him. She was grinning and looking pretty happy. 'I would've thought she would be sad school was over.' He just gave a small smile back at her, and watched her as she trotted past. Her golden blonde hair fluttering, her emerald green eyes shining with excitement….

"…Soul?"

He blinked. What had just happened? Maka…was actually catching his attention? He stared at the girl, who now looked very confused. Her eyes were their normal color. Her hair the same bland color as usual. Not exciting.

"…….Let's get out of here." He mumbled to her, moving into his habitual slouch as he pushed his hands into his pockets. "This place is messing with my head." He moved passed her, and into the hallway.

"…Okay!" Maka's cheerful, cute--cute!?! voice rang through his head. He scowled. This wasn't cool. Not at all. Shibusen was starting to make Maka seem pretty, and _cute_. He knew it was unhealthy to stay in this building for too long…..and his health must've been horribly messed up if he thought Maka was _cute_. "Hey, Soul. You're coming, right? To Kid's vacation house?"

Soul stopped, and turned to look at her. "Vacation house? Kid has something like that, huh…." Well, he _was_ Shinigami's son……that must come with _some_ kind of bonus. "What are we going there for?"

"Jeez, you don't listen, do you." She glared at him. "I was just saying a moment ago! He invited us to go and stay there for a couple days. It's in Hawaii. There will be lots of food, and Black Star is going too!"

He had already decided to go at the mention of food, but knowing that his best friend was going was reassuring. "Sure, I'll go." Free food? A vacation house? He was there! _THAT_ is how a cool man was supposed to live! "You're going too, right?" He asked. Of course she would go. It would be weird to go to Kid's house with out her. She was always around, plus she was the one who was closer to him. Soul liked to stay away from the Symmetric Psycho as much as he could.

"Yup~" She grinned. "It will be lots of fun. It'll be you, me, Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Doesn't that seem like fun?" She asked, obviously enthused about this Summer Vacation trip. Soul thought about it. 'Fun…?' He wasn't sure if 'Fun' was the correct way to describe what it seemed like…Crazy, yes. Insane, yes. Any other synonyms for those two words would describe what it seemed like…. But 'Fun'?

"…..I guess it does." He agreed, more to make his life easier and not have to explain why he wouldn't think it was fun, than actually meaning it. And why wouldn't he think such a party would be 'Fun'? Patty, for one. That girl was as crazy as a Clown on drugs. And Black Star would be loud and boisterous as always, making a mess of things. Kid would be fussing about everything being Symmetrical and what not….. That left the sane people--Maka, Liz, Tsubaki, and himself-- to fend for themselves. But Liz would probably be pulled into Patty's or Kid's wild antics, and Tsubaki would be fussing over Black Star.

That would leave him and Maka. And Maka didn't really do much in her free time…except read. And they were always together, him and Maka. They lived together, went to school together, sat next to each other in class, went on missions together….It was surprising that he wasn't sick of the girl. But, it would be nice to be in Hawaii with her….Maybe she would do something other than read.

And even if he was left by himself, he could go swimming! At a BEACH. Or eat all the food he wanted! Or maybe just walk around the town…or sleep. Blair wouldn't be coming, meaning he would be able to wake up peacefully--as long as no one else decided to harass him.

He sighed deeply, thinking about the consequences of what he just agreed to. His first week of summer vacation would be filled up by tiresome people, and tiresome events. Even though he was best friends with Black Star, even he found the boy to be a bit obnoxious at times. Like today.

He bared his teeth and frowned at the figure a ways ahead of him. He could see the star shaped hair of the boy who was on his mind. 'What were those chuckles about?' He wondered to himself. Knowing Black Star, it couldn't have been good. He was probably thinking of some stupid reason as to why Soul was looking at Maka---Not…that he was. He had just happened to look up, and she was there.

He glanced at the girl beside him, and sighed. First he had been staring at her, and then thought she was _CUTE_…..

A bad feeling started to rise from the pit of his stomach. He had been thinking about Maka a lot today…. Over the past couple days……Hell, probably for a long time now. But today had been the first time he had actually thought about her appearance….

But those kind of thoughts, they only came to a guy when….they were………in love.

Soul gritted his teeth, and scowled. _LOVE Maka_?!There was no way! However, that bad feeling starting to rise up rapidly. He made a face at the floor beneath him, not liking where his feelings seemed to be heading, and sighed frustratedly.

He could feel a summer storm coming on.


End file.
